Mort
Mort was a Human male, the clone of Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett. During the Clone Wars, Mort served as a clone commando in the Republic's Grand Army, but following a betrayal by his commanding officer and a period of brutal experimentation, ended up a drunkard on the planet Talus. Biographyhttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mort&action=edit&section=1Edit Serving the Republichttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mort&action=edit&section=2Edit :"I was bred to be part of one of the clone trooper commando squadrons, elite four-man teams causing disruption behind enemy lines." :―Mort[src] Mort was born on the planet Kamino, one of the many clone troopers grown as part of the Republic's clone army. He was trained as a clone commando, joining with three other troopers to form an elite squad adept at covert infiltration and the destruction of enemy targets. During a mission to Kashyyyk, Mort and his squad were ordered to destroy an enemy command bunker deep within enemy territory, a task they'd had experience with in the past. The mission was an initial success; the bunker was destroyed and the squad moved to the extraction point. They were attacked by enemy forces and although the commandos could deal with the opposition and still reach the extraction zone in time, they decided to call ahead to notify command of their situation. Fighting off dozens of pursuing enemies, Mort and his team approached the extraction zone only to watch as their LAAT/i gunship took off without them. Their commander, a non-clone officer by the name of Morkov, had decided not to risk the carrier for a group of what he saw as expendable soldiers. Stranded on Kashyyykhttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mort&action=edit&section=3Edit :"As we approached the extraction point, we saw our LAAT take off. There was barely any enemy left and none at the extraction point. But our commander saw us as expendable clones and would rather lose ''us than risk a carrier." :―Mort[src] Left behind on the arboreal planet, Mort and his comrades attempted to rendezvous with the remaining troops on Kashyyyk. Unfortunately, they were deep within the dense forest and it made the trek nearly impossible. Over the following weeks, Mort would experience the deaths of his three clone brothers to wildlife, lingering enemies, and the planet's harsh forces of nature. For months, possibly even years—Mort lost track of the time—he survived in the jungles of Kashyyyk until one day he was forced to fight for food with one of the planet's animal inhabitants and lost his arm. Believing his injury fatal as he bled out on the forest floor, Mort laid down on his back and prepared himself for death. Lab animalhttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mort&action=edit&section=4Edit :"''As I was laying there, bleeding to death, a research expedition happened upon me. They saved my life but had ulterior motives. Dr. Ortoz, the leader of the expedition, saw me as the perfect lab animal and started ''experimenting on me." :―Mort[src] As he lay dying, Mort was found by a research team led by Doctor Ortoz. His life was saved, but at a cost. Replacing Mort's lost arm with a prosthetic replacement, Ortoz saw the clone as a source of incredible potential and began to conduct a series of gruesome experiments on him. Eventually, Mort regained enough of his strength to put a permanent end to the experiments, likely killing Ortoz in the process. After, he managed to sneak aboard a freighter and made his way to Dearic, the capital city of the planet Talus, where he would frequent the local cantina and drown his horrible memories in alcoholic beverages. Vengeancehttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mort&action=edit&section=5Edit :'Spacer': "''I thought clones didn't have feelings?" :Mort: "So did our commanders, but let me tell you kid, I felt pain so strong that it could have been my own as my brothers fell." :―Mort and an unknown spacer[src] Mort hated Morkov for what he had done, and more than anything wanted to see his former commander dead. He once tried to track down Morkov and kill him to avenge both he and his fallen brothers, but learned that Morkov had risen to become a high-ranking officer within the Galactic Empire, which had come to power while he was on Kashyyyk. Realizing any attempt at revenge would be futile, he gave up his quest and turned. However, one day Mort met an individual at the Dearic Cantina who showed an interest in Mort's life story. The spacer sympathized with Mort upon hearing his tale, and agreed to help him get revenge on Morkov. Now retired from Imperial service, Morkov had become an illegal arms dealer, selling smuggled Imperial weapons to the highest bidder, and operating out of the trade city Keren on the planet Naboo. After meeting with Morkov and acquiring evidence of his illicit activities, the individual met with Mort again who suggested the information be taken to those the spacer was loyal to. Not long after, the spacer returned to the Dearic Cantina with word of Morkov's death. Mort was touched by the trouble the stranger went to for him and as a reward and means of thanking this individual, Mort gave him his old, unneeded combat armor. With his one true goal left in life now accomplished, Mort asked his new friend to come see him again someday, to let him know that he was doing alright; Mort also expressed his intention to cut back on his drinking and, as he put it, "straighten himself out".